


The hurricane hits

by Sn0wbro



Category: The 100
Genre: Clarke depressed, Mentions of Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sn0wbro/pseuds/Sn0wbro
Summary: Clarke returns from burning the palace in sanctum in a crying rage and wakes up madi
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Madi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The hurricane hits

**Author's Note:**

> ****I don’t any of the 100 characters or any of that bs  
> Just figured i wanted to see Clarke vent out her issues and didn’t so i put it in one of these, probably a one shot but i might post more-like how madi reacts to finding out Clarke is gone but i think that will be in the show so... i will give it time maybe  
> Also they have only actually had madi in episode 1 so far and mentioned her in a few others but not actually put her in so i wanted to give that situation

Clarke came to the farm house with a tear stained face and no one stopped her as she was in a angry sad rage. She walked in as Gaia said “is everything ok, i just got madi to try and sleep but she is so worried and i think she is just pacing-omg Clarke are you ok” she said as she noticed the tear stained face.  
“I’m fine” Clarke said and walked up the stairs without bothering to eat and all she wanted to do was see madi and talk it out but she had to be strong for her and so she crumpled in the hallway out of there room and started crying as quietly as possible but only a few seconds later she felt the comfort of madis hands grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. She tried to stop crying but just couldn’t, as she cried even harder into madis shoulder before pulling back and looking away, she couldn’t let madi see her like this.  
“Clarke you held a gun to your head the other day and the toxin made you want to kill your self not other people and now the palace is burning down and you are losing it, Clarke you need to talk to me i can help you, it’s ok Clarke.”   
“I’m fine madi”  
“No Clarke, and you don’t have to hide this from me, lexa showed me enough in the flame back home in eden so I’ve already seen this before-“ Clarke cut her off by crying even harder and pulling her into a hug and carrying her into their room before shutting the door. “I just… russel gave me my fathers ring and some of my mothers clothes and i lost it and i… i beat him up… and sentenced him to death… and i let the palace burn.. and this isn’t the world i want you to grow up in im so sorry madi, its like im a curse im so so sorry im so bad for you and that im a bad mother who let my anger take over and everything and i make you lie about the flame and i floated my mom and Idek anymore madi.” Clarke said  
Madi was surprised at Clarke saying that she felt like a curse and a bad mom, “Clarke you are the best mom ever, you do everything for me i couldn’t ask for a better one and when i thought i lost you i lost myself, i cant lose you Clarke because i need you. And you are not a curse”  
“Everywhere i go, death follows, i cant do better” Clarke cried  
“Clarke your moms death wasn’t your fault” Madi said  
“Yes it was, people i care about always die-first wells then fin, then i killed everyone in mount weather, then lexa and Lincoln then Jasper and everyone else from praimfaya, then i let half of wonkru die in the gorge because losing Lincoln broke Octavia and i betrayed them all, then Monty and Harper, then Marcus and my mom and i am what they call me, i do bring death everywhere.” Clarke cried desperately into madis arms. “And i am so selfish that i haven’t killed myself which is gonna end up probably killing you or raven or Bellamy or gaia or Jordan or basically anyone i care about. In eden it was just me and you, it was perfect and i loved it so much just like i love you with my whole heart more than anything else. death had stopped trailing me but it actually stayed in the bunker where i left it and then it escaped and brought elegius 4 to the ground in our home. Every time i think i should just end it for madi i instead say let me spend one more day with her first, i cant just leave her without a goodbye and making sure she knows i love her more than anything in the universe but i can never bring myself to say goodbye and go through with it”   
“OMG Clarke no you are everything to me and i cant lose you. Clarke you are everything to me and you don’t bring death, you just have had unlucky situations and you cant blame yourself for everyone else’s deaths because they died because of bad situations and not you and you always did what you had to do for your people. Clarke you are a good person and you have been doing better, Abby-your mom- died because of russel prime, not you, and executing him doesn’t make this a bad world for me to grow up in, and Clarke you are my mom and i need you, i cant lose you, not again, not after i already lost one mom.” Madi said as she started to tear up and looked straight into Clarke’s eyes.  
“Do you mean that?” Clarke said in a small voice, scared for the answer being no or being an obviously fake yes, or that it would be a yes because she knew that if madi meant it then she definitely couldn’t bring herself to go through w/ ending her life to possibly save madis and everyone else she cared about.  
“Yes” madi said in a serious and meaningful tone before she gave Clarke a hug and said “tomorrow let’s dye our hair just like back in eden and then maybe tonight we can say goodbye to your mom who’s body is floating among the stars and whose spirit lives on in you.”   
“Oh madi,” Clarke cried “i love you so much” and they went out the window onto the roof and slept there, under the stars, like back on eden. And although they couldn’t die their hair because of the events of the next day, Clarke felt like she felt some closure anyways. She didn’t know what would happen but when she showed up on the ice planet and couldn’t find a way off she instantly thought of how she might not ever see madi again and that thought had been on her mind all day with the reactor meltdown and the disciple guy who worked for a shepherd and how sanctum was in danger since they killed the disciples were killed their and it just scared her so much but she knew she had to keep moving. What she didn’t know was the disciples weren’t coming back, Gaia was attacked, and hope (who she doesnt know) and diyoza are also missing.


End file.
